


Блаженный

by Erific



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, Implied Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erific/pseuds/Erific
Summary: О ненависти, дружбе, любви и неправильных решениях. Ви и Джонни — последний крестовый поход и последняя песня.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Блаженный

— Ты уверена, Ви? Отмотать назад уже не получится.  
— Да, — глухо ответила она. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то снова умирал по моей вине. Если уходить, то с музыкой, верно?  
— Это ты точно подметила, подруга. И желательно под мелодию выстрелов, — усмехнулся Сильверхенд. — Ну, ты меня знаешь — я отговаривать не буду. Сделаем это вместе.  
— Ага…  
Они помолчали. Ви подняла воспалённый взгляд на город, точно видела его последний раз. С крыши высотки Найт-Сити был самой обычной смердящей помойкой: люди-муравьи сновали по улочкам, в небо жёлто-синими вспышками взмывали ави, горы мусора теснили жилые дома, а венчала всё это башня «Арасака» — исполинская свеча на прогнившем торте, сжираемом червями изнутри. Вечно серое небо тоскливо сверкнуло вспышками молний, и с севера подул промозглый ветер.  
— Как думаешь, — заговорила вдруг Ви, не отрывая стеклянного взгляда от горизонта, — о чём думал Джеки, когда сидел здесь? Перед тем, как мы решились на это дерьмо?  
Сильверхенд присел на стул рядом, хотя никакой необходимости в этом не было: он был всего лишь голограммой у неё в башке — точно галлюцинация у киберпсихопата. Но даже несмотря на это сейчас он выглядел таким настоящим и таким… живым. Не пикселил, как обычно, и даже ветер слегка качнул его тёмные волосы.  
— Я не был с ним знаком, знаю его только из твоих воспоминаний. Ты не очень-то их прятала, когда мы только познакомились, — сказал он. Ви хмыкнула себе под нос и, сгорбившись, опустила голову. — Но он наверняка думал о семье. Хотел лучшей жизни для вас всех, не для себя.  
Ви искоса глянула на него и одобрительно кивнула.  
— Ты чертовски прав, Джонни. Чертовски, мать его, прав.  
— А когда было иначе? — самодовольно прогремел он и, закинув руки за голову, развалился на стуле. — Ты ведь помнишь, что у нас мало времени? Если тебе есть кому позвонить — сделай это сейчас. И выдвигаемся.  
— Угу, — сказала Ви. — Я хочу позвонить Джуди…  
— Ну так звони!  
— Ну так съебись! — Ви махнула ему.  
Сильверхенд закатил глаза — даже очки приподнял, чтобы она точно увидела. Ви только оттопырила средний палец и отошла к краю крыши.  
Затем она долго перекатывала телефон в пальцах, поглядывая то на иконку Джуди в списке контактов, то на раскинувшийся город. Что она должна была чувствовать? Человек, идущий на верную смерть. Ви была к этому готова — с самого начала знала, что этим всё и закончится. Очередной безумный план, по ебанутости пробивающий все рекорды этого города. Но как она должна была сказать об этом Джуди? Что та почувствует, когда всё поймёт… Простит ли она её или остаток дней будет считать предательницей?  
Но Ви хотелось услышать её голос — хоть что-то хорошее напоследок.  
Джуди ответила почти сразу же:  
— Ви? Привет, что-то случилось?  
— Эм… Нет. Не то чтобы что-то новое, — хмыкнула она. — Всё тот же пиздец. Помнишь я говорила тебе про биочип?  
— Ага, помню. Какие-то новости? — голос Джуди дрогнул. Едва заметно, но Ви всё равно уловила, как изменилась её интонация: из игривого флирта вдруг резко скакнула в сжирающее беспокойство.  
— Он меня убивает. Так что я собираюсь с этим разобраться. Просто хотела услышать твой голос, если… — Ви замолчала и закусила щеку изнутри, но всё же продолжила: — Ну, ты понимаешь. Если что-то пойдёт не так.  
— Ви, если тебе нужна моя помощь, то…  
— Нет, — резко отрезала она. — Теперь только я и Сильверхенд.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не задумала что-то безумное. Вроде как подложить бомбу под «Арасака» или типа того.  
Ви нервно рассмеялась, размазывая влажную грязь ботинком.  
— Нет, такое мог придумать только этот еблан, — сказала она. — Слушай, Джуди, у меня мало времени. Просто обещай, что с тобой всё будет о’кей, и мне не придётся возвращаться из посмертия, чтобы надрать тебе зад.  
— Ви, я не… Боже, ты сейчас издеваешься?! — Её голос сорвался. — Обещай, что будешь осторожна и притащишь свою жопу обратно!  
— Не могу я этого обещать. Прости.  
— Блядь… — В трубке раздался тяжёлый судорожный вздох. Ви обхватила перила и с силой сглотнула ком в горле. — Я буду ждать тебя обратно. В любом случае.  
— Угу, — кивнула Ви. — Пока, Джуди.  
Она сбросила вызов раньше, чем та успела ответить. Если бы услышала беспокойство и отчаяние, — наверняка передумала бы. Сдалась в руки корпоратов, предала себя и Сильверхенда, — но не смогла бы решиться пойти дальше.  
Цифровой писк за спиной привёл её в чувства лучше, чем ушат ледяной воды.  
— Идём, — без прелюдий бросил Сильверхенд. Не знай его Ви — назвала бы бесчувственным куском говна. Но теперь она отлично понимала его чувства: они становились единым целым, а он не хотел вновь терять близких. — Мы и так уже слишком задержались.  
— Дай мне минутку, — хрипло ответила Ви, всё ещё борясь с давлением в горле. Как будто имплант с помойки воткнули прямо в глотку и забыли смазать.  
— У нас нет минутки! Блядь, Ви, соберись!  
— Ладно… Ладно. Ты прав. Идём.  
За их спинами протяжно мяукнула кошка.

***

Башня «Арасака» — такая близкая и далёкая одновременно. Ви вглядывалась в её затонированные окна и никак не могла поверить, что это высокое облагороженное здание — причина всех проблем. Не только её собственных; в глобальных масштабах — всего города. Одна-единственная башня, кучка управленцев, но как же, чёрт их подери, они удачно устроили свои задницы. К ним было не подобраться. Настолько, что даже подложенная под здание бомба не сумела и каплю пошатнуть власть. Так почему должно было получиться у неё?  
— Не время думать о вечном. Давай, малышка, разнесём эту херабору на кусочки!  
— Ну конечно, — усмехнулась Ви и закурила. Сильный порыв ветра взметнул волосы и разжёг огонь на кончике сигареты сильнее. Она прищурилась и, не отрывая взгляда от башни, добавила: — Ты ведь не своей задницей тут рискуешь.  
— Ты всегда можешь передумать, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Сильверхенд.  
Они переглянулись, и Ви улыбнулась.  
— Включим музыку?  
— А, хуй с ним, врубай!  
Она надавила на наушник и встряхнулась. В голове заиграл тяжёлый рок — в самый раз, чтобы помирать. Затем стеклянные двери башни разъехались, и механический голос сообщил им: «Пожалуйста, сдайте оружие».  
— Рассчитываю на твою помощь, Джонни?  
— Ха! Спрашиваешь ещё! Как же давно я, блядь, этого ждал!  
Они вместе схватились за дуло автомата, и под рёв металла и выстрелов пробрались к лифту.

***

— Ну что, Джонни? Этот выстрел достаётся тебе.  
— Да сука с радостью!  
Он перехватил управление, нажал на спусковой крючок дробовика — и кровь вместе с мозгами брызнули на бронежилет. Лицо Адама Смэшера — отныне неузнаваемое — на миг исказила гримаса боли и удивления: он успел выпучить глаза, прежде чем башка его разлетелась на тысячу мелких ошмётков.  
«Вот блядь, — подумала Ви краем сознания, — жилет придётся выкидывать».  
Она думала, что вместе с выстрелом придут радость и облегчение, но… Когда Сильверхенд перехватывал управление — она становилась всего лишь навязчивой мыслью где-то в далёких-далёких глубинах сознания. Эмоции исчезали, оставалась лишь блаженная пустота — тихая и ничего не значащая, успокаивающая. Но затем она снова возвращалась, словно выскальзывая из кокона, и тогда эмоции накрывали её сразу за двоих. Сейчас это было яростное царапающее ликование — и сосущее разочарование.  
От великого и ужасного Смэшера осталось ёбаное ничего, но месть не принесла облегчения никому из них.

***

— Мы добрались… — прохрипела Ви из последних сил. — Мы серьёзно, блядь, сделали это?  
Реальность расплывалась, Ви с трудом нащупала провода. Сильверхенд молчал, когда она подключалась к серверам «Микоши». От его присутствия остался только жалящий холод.

***

Осталась пустота. Воспоминания яркими вспышками сверкали перед воспалёнными глазами, сердце заходилось с бешеной скоростью. Всё путалось, ускользало из пальцев стоило только потянуться.  
«Обещай мне, что выберешься в высшую лигу, _chika_ », — умолял её окровавленный биочип голосом Джеки, «Свидание? Ну-у-у, ты приходи — тогда и узнаешь. Заодно узнаю и я», — заигрывали с ней мелькнувшие лазурные волны голосом Джуди, «Главное, что с тобой всё в порядке, малыш. С деньгами мы разберёмся», — убеждала её зияющая дыра подвала голосом Вика, «Я сделала расклад на тебя. Знаю-знаю, без тебя прогноз не точный, но всё-таки послушай…» — сообщила ей дрожащая карта таро голосом Мисти, «Ты и я, я и ты. Если бы только я мог всё исправить», — пропела звенящая пустота голосом Джонни.  
«Проснись!» — закричал кто-то.  
И Ви распахнула глаза. Под ногами раскинулись очертания пиксельного пола, впереди сияла белоснежная лестница, ведущая куда-то ввысь. Байты расплывались, как круги на воде или звуковая дорожка. Ви шагнула, затем ещё раз. Думала, что будет больно, но боли не было совсем. Плечи, до того ужасно болящие и ноющие, теперь словно освободились от невидимого груза, почти не ощущались. Ви облегчённо вдохнула: они справились. Тело было таким лёгким, что она смогла бы взлететь!  
— Джонни? — позвала она, но Джонни не ответил.  
Заговорила женским голосом пустота, — словно разинула звериную пасть. Кажется, это были стихи — Ви не вслушивалась. Она уже спешила вверх по лестнице, к красноватому знакомому силуэту Джонни. Коснулась плеча, но касания даже не ощутила.  
Джонни обернулся и широко улыбнулся ей.  
— Мы сделали это! — воскликнула Ви не своим голосом. Словно в звукозаписывающей кабинке. — Мы серьёзно, блядь, сделали это!  
— Знаю, Ви. Я знаю. Альт уже разделила нас.  
— Что? Значит… мы смогли? Это конец?  
— Не совсем, — вновь прозвучал женский голос. Ви вздрогнула и обернулась. Красный силуэт Альт, пронзённый пиксельным светом, возвышался на ними, как могла бы возвышаться гора… или божество.  
— Что значит — «не совсем»?  
— Я отделила твоё сознание от сознания Джонни. Но ядовитые препараты успели ослабить тело, мне пришлось записать тебя на биочип, и…  
— Блядь, ближе к делу!  
— Джонни уйдёт со мной за завесу. Ты проживёшь ещё год, может быть два. Я бы не рассчитывала на что-то большее.  
— Никаких счастливых концовок, — язвительно прокомментировал Джонни, разведя руки в стороны. — Ну и как оно, Ви? Каково быть конструктом?  
Ви, словно в замедленной съёмке, перевела на него взгляд. Конструкт? Счастливые концовки?  
— Значит мы опоздали. Всё было зря…  
— Брось, Ви. Ты научила меня, что иногда не нужно рвать задницу и бросаться грудью на амбразуру, я же хочу научить тебя бороться до конца. Возьми яйца в кулак, чумба, и бейся, блядь, до последнего!  
— Поверить не могу… — прошептала Ви. — Предлагаешь отправить тебя в ёбаное ничто, а самой остаться? Вот так просто?  
— Вот так просто, — усмехнулся Джонни. — Изначально так и планировалось, забыла?  
— Ты… Втянул меня в это дерьмо!  
— Перестань…  
— Нет уж! — рявкнула она. — Ты набил эту дерьмовую татушку «Ви плюс Джонни», ты угробил моё тело, ты стал мне лучшим другом, а теперь просто собираешься свалить!  
Джонни расхохотался, словно безумный, но его смех вдруг стих и отозвался на другом конце пустоты. Ви проследила за ним взглядом: теперь Джонни сидел на краю колодца, который вёл обратно. В реальность.  
— Хватит наматывать сопли на кулак. В Найт-Сити не бывает счастливых концов, ты это знала, я это знал. Я отобрал у тебя добрый десяток лет жизни, так что будь добра — проживи оставшиеся год-два с огоньком. Ради меня.  
— Джонни…  
— Обещай. О, брось. Просто, блядь, сделай это!  
Она тяжело опустилась на край колодца. Тело было лёгким, пустым, но Ви знала наверняка: будь они в реальности — этот мир тяжёлым грузом свалился бы ей на плечи и раздавил. Всё было напрасно. Что бы она ни делала — всё равно потеряет друга. Если бы пустоту можно было ударить, разнести на мелкие кусочки — она бы сделала это.  
— Прости, Джонни. Всё должно было закончиться по-другому.  
— Да нет, — пожал он плечами. — Мы оба знали, что всё закончится именно так. Эй, Ви…  
— Да? — Она подняла голову, встретилась с его пиксельными глазами, закованными в очки.  
— Помнишь песню, которую я написал, пока был в твоём теле? Обещай, что исполнишь её. В последний раз; для меня.  
— У вас мало времени, — беспристрастно вмешалась Альт. — Ви, если не вернёшься сейчас — вы оба погибните.  
— Ну так что, Ви?  
— Я… Обещаю, Джонни, — сглотнула она.  
— Вот и молодец. Я бы обнял тебя на прощание, да ты выглядишь как кучка стрёмных пикселей.  
— Ой, да ты себя-то видел вообще, урод? — всхлипнув, рассмеялась Ви. Джонни ухмыльнулся.  
— Проживи эту жизнь с огоньком. — Он толкнул её в колодец.

***

Ви, покачиваясь, подошла к могиле Джонни и опустилась на колени рядом. Его не было уже неделю, и ей, наверное, стоило радоваться: никаких больше подколов, никаких тупых шуточек и попыток командовать ею…  
— Мне не хватает тебя, уёбок, — сдавленно пробормотала она, а затем с силой ударила по надписи. Холодный порыв ветра на миг взметнул тёмные волосы и полы куртки, за горизонтом кашлянул гром — и небо прорезала паутинка молний.  
«Джонни Сильверхенд». Эту кривую надпись она вырезала сама, но даже тогда было ясно: это не просто имя. Это был памятник.  
Всё ещё шатаясь, она скользнула коленями по грязи и, наклонившись, добавила: «ну умер и умер, чо бубнить-то».  
Ему бы, наверное, понравилось.  
— Ви, вот ты где… — Джуди мягко опустила руку ей на плечо и присела рядом. — Мне жаль.  
— Да ничего, — пробормотала Ви, вытирая мокрые щёки. — Прости, что-то я совсем расклеилась в последнее время.  
— Это нормально… чувствовать себя одиноко, когда потерял друга.  
— Знаю. Когда живёшь в Найт-Сити — к этому привыкаешь. Просто… он, вроде как, был особенным.  
Джуди обняла её за плечи и крепко прижала к себе, а затем опустила взгляд на надпись и хмыкнула:  
— И тем не менее, какие высокие отношения.  
— А то, — хрипло рассмеялась Ви.

***

— Эй, подруга, у тебя всё в порядке? — спросил кто-то. Ви окинула прислонившуюся к грязной стене незнакомку хмурым взглядом. Наверное, они где-то встречались?  
— Да всё о’кей, малышка, — кивнула она. Незнакомка посмотрела на неё с подозрением, но больше ничего не сказала. Тогда Ви прошла по тусклому коридору дальше и едва не столкнулась с охранником.  
— Эй, ты кто, нахрен, такая?! Тебе туда нельзя!  
Она лишь молча толкнула его в грудь, вынуждая подвинуться, и наконец вошла в бар. В нос тут же ударил кислый запах травки, рвоты и сигаретного дыма. Ви сморщилась, подхватила со стенда гитару и щёлкнула пальцами, привлекая внимание группы.  
— О, Ви, это ты! А мы уж боялись, что ты не придёшь… Охуеть, классная рука! Забрала с помойки Сильверхенда? — накинулся на неё Генри, перекрикивая музыку.  
— Нет, заказала у Вика. Но тебе, как главному фанату, могу и откопать. Если хочешь, — без ехидства усмехнулась она.  
— Ой, как щедро, но я откажусь. Так, ладненько, раз все в сборе — время зажигать!  
Они вышли на сцену.  
В глаза ударил яркий свет софитов.  
Ви провела пальцами по струнам.  
— Давайте зажжём! — крикнул Керри.  
Разъярённый гитарный бас стрелой ударил в толпу — и та ответила визжащей эйфорией. Ви усмехнулась, щелчком пальцев выкинула недокуренную сигарету, и привычным движением надела солнцезащитные очки.  
Последний концерт «Самураев», последняя песня Джонни.  
 _Это в твою честь. Джонни Сильверхенд, герой Найт-Сити и человек, спасший мне жизнь._

_Разжигайте, разжигайте огонь, сейчас я пылаю,  
Ощутите трепет, ощутите прилив адреналина,  
Мы молоды, мы сильны, мы восстанем,  
Ведь сегодня я воскрес, воскрес, воскрес из мёртвых! *_

____________________________  
Skillet — Back from the Dead


End file.
